


Things you said when you were scared

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Insecure Harvey, M/M, Mike is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey has issues.<br/>Mike makes everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you said when you were scared

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my tumblr a while ago.

Mike wakes up in the middle of the night to an empty bed for the third time in a row this week.

He buries his head in Harvey's cold pillow, inhaling Harvey's cologne to give him at least a bit of courage.

_Something is wrong, something is very, very wrong._

They had been married for three months and everything so far had been so freaking perfect Mike couldn't believe his luck. They were still in that honeymoon phase where they couldn't stop touching, kissing or fucking everywhere in Harvey's condo.

  
Hell, sometimes they couldn't _wait_ to get back home and Harvey would storm into Mike's office and drag him to the nearest fancy hotel suite available.

Mike loved to be fucked in classy hotel suites.

Besides, the champagne was great.

Mike twists his teeshirt, nervous, a heavy pain settling in his chest.

Of course, when he thinks about it, Mike has to admit he walked into this relationship with his eyes wide open. Harvey's heart remains an unknown territory, full of dark places, undisclosed secrets and old wounds.

  
_Mike is no fool._

He understands he doesn't have all the keys yet to unlock Harvey's tormented soul.

  
Nobody has the complete set of these.

Donna has a few, Jessica, also.

  
Mike fervently wishes he could assemble all of them in a neat little package to help Harvey open up.

  
_His lover is so bottled up sometimes._

Tonight, though, Mike senses he has to do the job all by himself.

_It terrifies him._

Mike slowly removes the sheets and gets out of bed, grabbing his robe on the nearby chair. If they are about to have _« the talk »_ he might as well put some clothes on.

Mike tiptoes to the living room and his breath catches in his throat.

Harvey is standing, fully erect and totally naked in front of the window. He is so beautiful in the semi darkness, shadows ghosting his perfect muscular body, that Mike has to remember to breathe.

« Harvey? » Mike asks softly because he is coming from behind and he doesn't want to scare his lover «  Harvey, what's wrong? »

«  Nothing » Harvey responds, his voice hoarse «  just go back to bed Mike »

Mike approaches him with caution, as one would with a frightened, untamed animal.

«  Of course I'm not going back to bed. Harvey, please, look at me »

Harvey doesn't move but he gives a strangled moan and Mike knows.

_Harvey is crying._

Mike feels his heart flutter in his chest because Harvey never cries.

_Ever._

And Mike wants to run away and hide somewhere safe, on another continent maybe, because he can't cope with this, with Harvey falling apart with his heart in his hands like that.

But Mike is nothing but stubborn and there is nothing unsure about the way he strides toward Harvey, his arms outstretched, murumuring soft words of comfort to his desolate lover.

There is nothing unsure about the way Mike delicately turns Harvey around to wrap himself around him, litteraly showering him with love and warmth and everything else.

Harvey still doesn't move, Mike caressing his moist cheeks with his thumb and it utterly, utterly breaks Mike's heart.

 _This is it_ , Mike thinks.

«  You have to tell me » Mike stutters, swallowing and pretending to be brave, «  you have to, otherwise- »

Harvey parts his lips, his hands like fists in Mike's robe.

«  I'm so happy with you » Harvey whispers «  I've been waiting for a relationship like this for the last twenty years »

Mike's heartbeat ratchets up a notch.

« These » Mike says, his figertips wiping away the moisture on Harvey's cheekbones «  they don't look like happy tears to me »

« They're not » Harvey responds, his voice anguished «  I'm so sorry, Mike »

« You want an out » Mike hiccups, crestfallen «  you want us to- »

« Yes » Harvey exhales, looking away «  yes. I think we should- I think it's best if we stop now, before- you know-»

« No, Harvey » Mike says, fierce «  _clearly I don't_. I mean I don't know why you want us to put and end to our marriage, especially since we've been deliriously happy so far- »

Harvey tenses in Mike's arms and Mike gets it.

Like the sun rising after a hurricane, Mike gets it loud and clear.

« You're afraid you're going to fuck this up, aren't you? » Mike smiles « you are scared to death because you think _this_ \- you think _we_ \- can't last, is that it? »

Harvey inhales deeply,burying his head in the crook of Mike's neck.

_Mike waits._

« Yes » Harvey finally, finally admits, small distressed sounds reverberating on Mike's collarbone « what you just said-it's-yes- »

Mike reaches out to cup the nape of Harvey's neck, brushing the other man's hair with his lips.

«  You are not going to fuck this up, Harvey » Mike says, confidence radiating from every pore of his skin « however hard you may try, I'm not gonna let that happen »

« How can you be so sure » Harvey gasps, his fingertips lingering on Mike's hips «  how can you- »

« Because, unlike you, I'm not afraid to love » Mike says, bringing Harvey's wedding band to his lips to kiss it reverently.

« I just need you to trust me on this one, Harvey » Mike murmurs.

The minutes that follow are possibly the longest in Mike's whole life.

« Okay » Harvey breathes, closing his eyes and relaxing in Mike's embrace « Okay ».

Inspired by this beautiful pic posted on tumblr by Team_Freewill

<http://aprilinparis92.tumblr.com/post/119850934245/mike-ross-waiting-for-harvey>

 


End file.
